


Grumbles over Crumble.

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: When a craving for Apples gets out of hand.





	Grumbles over Crumble.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Haven Harvest 2018.  
> Thank you to the Ladies at Hermione's Haven for organising this.  
> Prompt Hermione/Bill and Apples.
> 
> Apple crumble is one of my favourite puddings, I like it served with custard.

It had been a bumper year for Apples, the trees in the orchard at The Burrow had produced a vast crop.

There both eating and cooking Apples in abundance, the ones not given away to family and friends were stored in Arthur Weasleys shed under a statis charm.

Molly Weasley had been in a baking frenzy over the last two days, she had made Apple pies by the dozen and was in the middle of making a large Apple Crumble which

would be served for dessert, it was Sunday which mean't that nearly all the Weasley clan would be at the Burrow for lunch. including Great Aunty Muriel.

" What time is lunch Molly? I'm thinking of having a quick forty winks before we sit down...I hope you have made enough gravy to go with lunch, you know how much Ronald puts over his food!" said Great Aunty Muriel.

" The same time as it has been for the past three months! One o'clock on the dot!" Molly replied.

She had finished making the crumble and had just put it into the old range cooker, where it would slowly cook for the next hour.

" Before you ask, yes I will make plenty of gravy, there are enough Roast Potatoes to feed everyone and there is Custard, cream or Ice cream for the crumble...or you can have apple pie for afters, I have made one for you to take home later." 

" I can take it for elevenses at my Witches institute meeting tomorrow, as long as Harmony doesn't eat it first!" Muriel said.

" I made enough pies for all the family, and her name is Hermione, she ate her and Bills pie-not yours! now I will make some tea for us before the family arrive!" Said Molly rolling her eyes. Aunty Muriel was hard work at times and she expected to be waited on hand, foot and finger.

On the Sundays that Molly Weasley made lunch for the family, someone else laid the table and washed up, on this particular Sunday in early November it was Bill and Hermione's

turn to lay the table, they had arrived a few minutes after Aunty Muriel had gone for her pre lunch nap.

" Hello Mum, Thanks for the apple pie...it looked really nice!" Greeted Bill weasley to his mother.

He turned to his wife grinning at her, Hermione nudged his arm and laughed.

" I'm sorry, it was delicious...and I fancied apples and I ended up eating the whole pie!" confessed Hermione.

"Tell Mum about the tub of Salted caramel Ice cream that went with the pie...that gave you galloping indigestion...so muggins here had to go to Diagon alley at four in the morning for indigestion potion!" Said Bill.

"Is everything alright? you're not in pain are you dear!" asked Molly in a concerned voice.

" No we're fine thank you, just a bit of heartburn, the Healer said its normal, I've just got to watch what I eat, nothing too spicy or rich." Smiled Hermione.

" Bill can lay the table, you can come and sit with me and have a cup of tea while we wait for everyone to arrive, Audrey and Percy won't be joining us for lunch, she is feeling under the weather, pregnancy is not agreeing with her, I bet she is having a girl, I was terribly ill with Ginny...looked the colour of cold porridge!, but you are blooming dear, I bet you are having a Wizard!" Mrs Weasley said.

" We decided not to do the revealing spell, Bill wants it to be a surprise...I would like to know if we are having a Witch or Wizard so I can make a list of names, we have nicknamed the baby Little Arthur." replied Hermione.

" If its a Witch, she is going to be Elvendork!" Shouted Bill from the Kitchen, where he was busy laying the table for lunch.

Both Witches laughed, Hermione said no way in a firm voice.

"I hope Roast chicken is okay for you to eat, its apple crumble for dessert, we have had such a good harvest of apples this year, I'm making chutney tomorrow." 

" Apple crumble! my favourite...I have been craving apples lately, I even ate a raw cooking apple the other day, have you got custard to go with the crumble?" asked the Gryffindor Witch.

" Of course, we also have cream and Ice cream, I made a big Crumble, enough to go around for seconds if anyone wants more." 

Molly rose from the armchair she was sitting on in the lounge, going into the kitchen to check on lunch, Bill came back to sit on the settee next to his wife.

"Hope you are hungry, I've just seen the apple crumble...its huge! Dunno how many pounds of apples went into it, smells gorgeous...I fancy cream on mine." he said.

" I want custard on mine, I used to love the puddings at Hogwarts...and at my muggle primary school, I'm glad that custard spans both the Wizarding and muggle worlds!" Answered Hermione.

" Mages and Muggles united over the custard jug!" Chuckled Bill.

Once all the family had arrived for lunch and were seated around the long table, Molly told them she had made each of them an apple pie to take home, and if they could take some apples she would be very grateful.

 

Hermione had three helpings of Apple crumble, one each with custard, cream and ice cream, blushing she told the family she was having a craving for apples.

Aunty Muriel had pursed her lips at this admission, saying that Hermione was most definitely expecting a Wizard, and that she had better lay off the desserts as she was getting to look like an apple, and that William didn't like fat witches as his first wife- the French one, had been slender and elegant. 

Hermione had snorted at this, saying she couldn't care less about what she looked like, adding that her healer thought her to be healthy.

Bill had said that he thought his witch was gorgeous whatever size she was, she was a Goddess in his eyes and nothing would change his mind.

Hermione had blushed at this, Bill just put his arms around and hugged her to him.

Hermione ate an apple every day until she went into labour with Little Arthur who indeed turned out to be a Wizard.

when Arthur Weasley junior started to be weaned, pureed Apples was one of his favourite foods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
